


Slow Dancing in the Dark

by PeaceBlessingsPeyton



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty is a young widow, Betty is more than willing to let him be, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Jughead likes to be the boss, No Major Character Death, One Night Stand, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Romance, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, i can't decide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceBlessingsPeyton/pseuds/PeaceBlessingsPeyton
Summary: Betty Cooper wasn’t a risk taker. She was one of those people who had one too many coffee mugs with cliche slogans on it like “Great things never came from comfort zones”. Some mornings, she felt like a fraud because she had never seemed to find the courage to step outside if her own comfort zone. So she knew when her best friends that she ditched at the club that night asked her why she had acted out of character, she wouldn’t be able to give them a solid explanation.Looking over her shoulder at the naked man sleeping on the bed behind her she smirked to herself. Would her friends take a one worded answer? Because right now, that would be all she could give them.Him.ORBetty Cooper's one night stand with a dark and mysterious stranger turns into much much more.





	1. Chapter 1

Betty Cooper wasn’t a risk taker. She was one of those people who had one too many coffee mugs with cliche slogans on it like “Great things never came from comfort zones”. Some mornings, she felt like a fraud because she had never seemed to find the courage to step outside if her own comfort zone. So she knew when her best friends that she ditched at the club that night asked her why she had acted out of character, she wouldn’t be able to give them a solid explanation.

 

Looking over her shoulder at the naked man sleeping on the bed behind her she smirked to herself. Would her friends take a one worded answer? Because right now, that would be all she could give them.

 

_Him._

 

She sighed, feeling sated for the first time she could remember as she stood naked in front of his bedroom window. Running her fingers down her neck, she winced slightly when they brushed over the hickey he had left on her collarbone. When was the last time she had had one of those? Her mother would absolutely lose her shit if she saw it.

 

_Elizabeth put some concealer on that love bite that heathen left on your skin! I don’t need the neighbors thinking my daughter is some ten-cent trollop!_

 

Betty’s life had been completely predictable and unpredictable all at the same time. She graduated valedictorian of her class in high school, graduated summa cum laude from New York University, got a job straight out of college at twenty-two and she was married with a white picket fence by twenty-four.

 

Her heart immediately ached at the memory, how her newlywed husband kept bruising on their honeymoon and paired with too many nose bleeds. How even though he was young and healthy, his body hurt the entire trip.

 

The countless doctor’s appointments, the tests and finally the diagnosis.

 

Stage four Hodgkin's Lymphoma.

 

By the time they realized what was happening to his body, it was too late and she was widowed at the young age of twenty-six.

 

It had been over a year, and now at the ripe age of twenty-eight, she couldn’t help but wonder if she had ever lived at all.

 

Strong arms enveloped her. “Come back to bed sweetheart,”

 

His little pet name for her made her heart stutter in her chest like never before.

 

She closed her eyes, leaning her head back against his shoulder to give him better access to her neck as she surrendered to his touch.

 

With one arm still holding her flush against his chest, the other snaked down, his fingers skimming down her stomach to the apex of her thighs where he cupped her already dripping sex.

 

“Fuck,” he breathed, “you are so wet for me baby girl. I can’t even begin to tell you how much of a fucking turn on that is.”

 

She cried out when his pointer and middle fingers dipped into her wet folds and started circling her clit.

 

“Please,” she whimpered.

 

He smiled against her skin and she felt like she was going to combust right then and there. “Please what baby girl?”

 

Not giving him an answer she turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

 

“Please let me ride you,” she answered, pushing him back towards the bed.

 

Truth be told, she didn’t have a lot of experience sexually but there was something about this man that the idea of being on top and riding him with wild abandon made her toes curl. He let her push him back, grabbing her leg from her behind her knee and hauling her on top of his lap. She adjusted herself before sliding her wet heat over him, relishing the burn. He was definitely bigger than men she had been with in the past.

 

Setting her hands on his shoulders, she began to move, moaning instantly.

 

“Oh my god,” she keened, “you feel so good.”

 

“Yes, baby girl, look at you taking my cock so well.”

 

Dirty talk was something she had never experienced during sex but she was living for it. His deep velvety voice washing over her as she threw her head back in pure ecstasy.

 

His fingers dug into the porcelain flesh of her hips, she knew she would have bruises in the morning.

 

 _Good._ She thought to herself. She wanted this man to mark her all over so that there was no way when she woke up in the morning that she could forget this night ever happened.

 

He pressed the pad of his thumb against her clit and she moaned loudly again as she felt herself hurtling towards not her third but her fourth orgasm that evening. She squeezed her eyes shut as she replayed each one in her head. The first was when he fingered her in the bathroom stall at the club. The second was when he went down on her after they had gotten to his place, his five o’clock shadow scraping against her skin and making her shiver as she came down from her high and the third when they had sex for the first time that evening.

 

“Yes, baby girl, fuck you’re so fucking beautiful, come for me, I want to feel you,”

 

Having this extremely attractive sexy as fuck man praising her like this and worshipping her body pushed her right over the edge.

 

“Oh my god, yes, yes!” she keened as she felt the heat surge to her sex before snapping and sending pleasurable waves from her head to her toes.

 

He wasn’t far behind her, thrusting his hips up into a few more times before coming inside of her. She collapsed into him, feeling completely boneless as he stroked her back along her spine. After a few quiet moments, he lifted her off of him and pulled her backward on to the bed before pulling the sheet over them and wrapping her up in his arms.

 

He kissed the side of her head before he said, “Sleep beautiful, I’ve got you,”

 

***

 

Monday afternoon while her students were at lunch Betty checked her text messages. She hadn’t heard from the sexy stranger she picked up at the club since Saturday night and she didn’t expect to. So it surprised her when she saw a text from him at the top of her notifications.

 

Jughead Jones: Can I see you again?

 

Betty Cooper: When?

 

Jughead Jones: Tonight?

 

She thought it over, trapping her low lip between her teeth as she considered his request. Going on a date during the work week was completely unlike her but then again so was hooking up with someone she barely knew. Deciding to stick with her new found theme, she threw caution to the wind and replied.

 

Betty Cooper: Sure, sounds good.

 

Jughead Jones: See you later, baby girl.

 

A shiver went down her spine as she pressed her thighs together at him calling her _baby girl_ again.

 

She never considered how two little words could hold so much promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Jughead Jones knew the type of _~~asshole~~ _ man he was, he didn’t need anyone to spell it out for him.

 

He was a lone wolf by reputation. People (especially women) described him as cold, arrogant and unavailable. Nothing more than a fantastic lay and he was fine with that. Some women actually preferred an unattached asshole until they wanted something more. That’s why he only saw them once. One and done. Wrap it and tap it. Call it a night. Done. Fin. _Whatever._

 

So he couldn’t figure out why he couldn’t get the blonde from Saturday night out of his head. He didn’t do a second time, it wasn’t his style, and it certainly never led to anywhere good. So why was he driving over to her house right now?

 

Truthfully, it was the connection he felt to her. He’d never felt it before and considering he had spent the majority of his life alone, he desperately needed to find out if there was more to it than just earth-shattering sex.

 

He smirked, yeah, sex with her was absolutely legendary.

 

As soon as he laid eyes on her at the club on Saturday, he could just tell there was something different about her. Like she had an old soul, a deeper understanding of life that could only be gained by a painful experience. He had heard about magnetic force, he was good at science in high school but damn, the way he had been drawn to her was… insane. That was the only way he could describe it.

 

Pulling up in front of her townhome and putting the car in park, he ran his hand through his hair before placing his beanie on his head. He got out of the car, spinning the key ring on his pointer finger as he took in the neighborhood. 

 

He began his way up the walk when he heard the front door open.

 

“Hey,” she said.

 

His eyes raked over her from head to toe. She was wearing a light pink sweater shirt with a white collar peeking out of the top, a grey pencil skirt, no shoes, and her hair looked like she had just pulled it out of the ponytail.

 

He smirked. “What do you do for a living?”

 

She smiled at him before giving him a twirl. “I’ll give you one guess.”

 

“Just one? Aren’t I supposed to get three or something like that?”

 

“I guess I’m not feeling generous today,”

 

"Hmmm...." He rubbed his chin with his hand giving it faux consideration, “A circus clown?”

 

She snorted, rolling her eyes before she stepped to the side to let him into her home.

 

“Just kidding,” he said chuckling, “A teacher?”

 

“Ding-ding!” she said, laughing softly as she turned to walk up the stairs to the next floor.

 

He took in his surroundings, the next floor held the kitchen and a small living room with the staircase leading up to what he assumed was the last floor.

 

“Can I get you anything?” she asked from where she was standing, her hip leaning against the kitchen island.

 

“Just you baby girl,” he answered, his voice low.

 

The deep red blush that blossomed on her cheeks made his dick start to grow in his pants. She licked her lips before trapping her bottom lip between her teeth as she closed the distance between them, resting her hands on his chest.

 

“It makes me wet when you call me that,” she whispered seductively.

 

 _Fuck._ Someone needed to alert the media because he was irreversibly gone for this woman.

 

“Does it now?”

 

She nodded. “I have been thinking about your hands on my skin all day. It’s been… distracting.”

 

“Oh that good because I’m definitely here to distract you,”

 

The two of them stared at each other heatedly for a moment before they collided together at the exact same time. Betty pushed his leather jacket off of his shoulder before pulling her shirt over her head and then jumped on him, wrapping her legs and arms tightly around his tall frame. He grunted as he secured his hands firmly under her ass as their lips crashed together.

 

Jughead considered himself a pretty decent kisser, but this girl, the way she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth before gently biting it made kissing feel like the most erotic thing he had ever had the pleasure experiencing and he didn’t even have his pants off yet.

 

He turned, setting her down on the couch before kneeling in between her legs, using his hands to gently push her legs apart. Sliding his hand up her thighs to her lacey underwear, he looked into her eyes asking silent permission to take them off. After she gave him a nod, he pulled the sheer nude material down her legs. Curling his fingers around the back of her knees, he pulled her forward, pushing her skirt up further and fully enjoying the surprised squeak she made.

 

“I want you to watch me put my mouth on you baby girl, do you think you can do that?”

 

“Y-yes,” she stammered.

 

He smiled. “Good.”

 

Leaning down, he licked a long tentative stripe up her slit, her soft gasp sounding like a symphony in his ears. Placing his hands on the inside of her legs, he pushed her thighs apart as he set his mouth on her again. He rotated between swirling his tongue around her sensitive bundle of nerves to sucking on it.

 

“Oh my god,” Betty whined, throwing her head back against the couch before looking down at him again.

 

Not breaking eye contact with her, he slipped one finger into her, curling it upward as he started to thrust it in and out of her. Drawing her eyebrows together, she moaned loudly as her plump pink lips made a perfect “o” shape.

 

“I-I’m not going to last if you keep doing that,” she breathed.

 

He smiled before he flattened his tongue against her clit, making large rough circles. He didn’t want her to last, he wanted to shatter her world only to do it again, again, and again.

 

Carefully, he slipped another finger inside of her.

 

“S-shit Jughead, oh-my-god-please-don’t-stop,” she begged as she ground her hips up into his mouth, “almost there,”

 

Then she was screaming his name, gripping the couch cushions like her life depended on it.

 

Before she even had time to come down from her high, he took her hand and pulled her to her feet.

 

“I want to fuck you over the arm of this couch,” he told her, “you okay with that baby girl?”

 

She nodded, letting go of his hand and leaning over the arm of the couch. “Like this?”

 

“Fuck, yes, baby girl you look amazing,”

 

He unzipped his pants, letting them fall to his ankles with his boxers as he pumped himself a few times before lining himself up with her entrance. He teased her opening a little, getting pleasure from the way her legs quivered as he traced the outline. Then with no warning at all, he plunged into her making her cry out.

 

He gripped her hips as he began to pound into her, her constant moaning and his name continuously slipping from her lips like a prayer making him feel woozy like he was drunk on her. He had done doggy style with other women before, he enjoyed the view of their ass immensely but he never had a woman grind back against him as she squeezed her pelvic muscles like Betty was. It was mind-blowing and in no time at all, it was her name tumbling from his lips as he came inside her.

 

He fell forward, placing his body weight on the heels of his hands as he pressed his face into her shoulder.

 

“Fuck,” he cursed, “that was…”

 

“Amazing?” she panted.

 

He hummed in agreement.

 

He kissed her shoulder before pulling himself out of her, grabbing a few tissues out of the box on the coffee table and wiping his cum that was starting to drip out of her. When he was done, she stood upright and placed a soft chaste kiss on his lips.

 

“Can I make you dinner?” she asked shyly.

 

He wrapped her up in his arms before dropping a kiss on her nose. “Yeah, I’d really like that,”

 

***

 

Later that night when he laid in bed waiting for sleep to claim him, he thought about Betty. They talked a little bit while she cooked dinner and while they ate, nothing substantial enough to really get to know one another but it was enough to answer his earlier questions about _more._

 

He couldn’t deny the sexual attraction the two of them shared but after today he definitely felt the “more” aspect that he hadn’t been able to feel with the other women he had hooked up with in the past. It made him anxious, the way these new found feelings awakened a sense of hope and excitement in his chest.

 

Feelings that he usually didn’t let himself indulge in, not carelessly anyway, it was just ingrained in him from childhood. You couldn’t get disappointed if you didn’t hope. Plain and simple.

 

But he was only human, and between her bright eyes and contagious smile ‘hope’ was the only thing he could seem to do as he fell asleep.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! 
> 
> Oh-my-goodness, two consecutive updates? *squeals* I'm so excited!!! So, to be completely transparent- I'm legit just word vomiting this story at the moment lol I've been working on some "secret" WIPS which is something I've never done before and I think I've just been itching to post something. So I hope you're enjoying it so far! No guarantees on updates, I'm just striking while the iron is hot! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> \--Peyton


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shout out to those who have left me some love! Whether it's a comment or a kudo, I appreciate it so much <3

Two weeks had passed since Betty first met Jughead and it had been the most exciting two weeks of her life.

 

They'd gotten together almost every other day and just fucked each other senseless. Every time he texted her it sent a thrill through her body.

 

Jughead Jones: Why can’t I stop thinking about you?

 

Jughead Jones: Seriously, I feel like a fucking sex addict

 

Jughead Jones: What have you done to me baby girl?  

 

She bit her bottom lip in a weak attempt to hide the smile that the messages had given her.

 

“Betty Cooper, who are you texting?” Veronica asked.

 

They were sitting in Veronica’s classroom eating lunch while their students were in the cafeteria.

 

Betty looked up at her like she was a deer caught in the headlights. “What?”

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile like that,” she commented, “and I know it’s not from some silly teacher meme.”

 

“No, it definitely is not,” Betty said while locking her phone screen and setting it face down on the table.

 

Her coworker studied her for a moment before her eyes went wide as she gasped in shock. “Oh my god!” she giggled.

 

“What?” Betty asked, rolling her eyes.

 

“You’ve met someone!”

 

“I have not!”

 

“Nope!” Veronica pointed at her, still giggling. “Don’t you dare lie to me, Ms. Cooper. I know that look when I see it, you’re falling for him.”

 

She shook her head as denial crept slowly into her heart. Was she falling for him? Surely, what they felt was just a sexual attraction nothing more. She barely knew anything about Jughead! There was no time for talking when you were in the throes of passion with someone as hot as him.

 

“No, V, what we have is strictly casual.”

 

“Oh no, no, no B, that simply will not work. You need to lock that down asap,” her friend chided.

 

“What if I don’t want to lock it down?”

 

Veronica tilted her head, her perfectly plucked eyebrows furrowing. “What do you mean?”

 

She sighed. “This is my first real-” she was going to say relationship but she didn’t think that’s what she and Jughead had- “ _something_ with a guy since my husband died. I don’t think I’m ready for anything serious, to be honest.”

 

“Aw B,” Veronica placed her hand tenderly over hers. “He would want you to be happy you know that right?”

 

“I know, just sometimes I feel guilty for moving on without him you know?”

 

“I get that.”

 

The two women were quiet for a moment before Veronica spoke again.

 

“Look B, you don’t need to put labels on anything but maybe you should make things exclusive. You may not feel ready now but I don’t want to see you get hurt if you decide that you do and he’s still sleeping around. You have to put yourself first and protect your heart.”

 

Betty nodded, she knew Veronica was just looking out for her but what her friend didn’t realize is that she had just as much potential to hurt Jughead. What if he was the one that developed feelings for her and she wasn’t ready? What if she was never wanted a relationship and he did? 

 

She shook her head. She didn’t want to get caught up on all of these feelings, she just wanted to enjoy whatever time he was willing to give her.

 

“You should bring him with you to my party this weekend.” Veronica suggested.

 

“V, no- didn’t we just go over this? He’s not my boyfriend.”

 

“So what? I want to meet your new _acquaintance_ that is making my best friend smile so much,” she said, winking at her.

 

She rolled her eyes. “Fine,” she acquiesced, “I’ll ask him. But I don’t want to hear any judgment from you if he doesn’t want to come.”

 

Veronica gave her a mischievous grin. “I pinky promise,”

 

***

 

Despite Betty’s protests, Veronica’s words were still in her head while she waited for Jughead to arrive when she got home from work. She honestly didn’t think Jughead was the type to be in a committed relationship but at the same time, she wasn’t sure if she would be okay with him sleeping with other women.

 

Would he be okay with her sleeping with other guys?

 

They never really talked about what they were or what they were doing but she didn’t want a conversation like that to end what they had. She was having fun with Jughead, he was sweet and an absolute god in bed. She felt better when he was around and she wasn’t going to let anyone (not even herself) make her feel guilty about being happy.

 

Just then there was a knock at her door, effectively wiping the current thoughts from her mind and making her heart race in her chest.

 

She ran down the steps, opened the door and practically yanked Jughead inside by his shirt collar. Once the door was closed, she pushed him against the wall and began kissing him. He moaned deep and low in his throat as Betty slipped her hand between them and began to palm his straining erection through his jeans. When they pulled away to catch their breath a few minutes later, he shook his head chuckling.

 

“I guess I’m not the only one feeling like a sex addict,” he said.

 

She shook her head. “Nope definitely not.”

 

Grabbing his hand, Betty led Jughead up to the third floor where her bedroom was. It’s not that she didn’t love doing it on the couch or up against the wall, her bed just had a little more room for them to get comfortable. As soon as the entered the bedroom, they immediately started taking each other's clothes off. Giggling between kisses until they were both naked, their clothes strewn across her bedroom.

 

He brought his right hand up to cup her cheek, running his nose along her a few times before kissing her again. It was so cute and intimate, it made her feel like she had butterflies in her chest.

 

“You are so beautiful, baby girl,” he said, as he began to push her back towards the bed.

 

Once her the back of her knees hit the mattress, Betty positioned herself on her back in the middle of her bed and then held her hand out to him. Jughead shook his head and then walked around so that he was standing at the foot of the bed and she immediately knew what he was going to do next.

 

“Juggie, please, I need you,” she pleaded softly.

 

He smirked at her, putting his hand on her foot and dragging his thumbnail up her instep making her gasp.

 

“Tell me what you want Betty, be specific,” he said darkly.

 

She would never get over how his deep velvety voice made her thighs clenched. She squeezed her eyes shut, breathing deeply and tried to concentrate on what she was about to ask.

 

“Your cock inside me,” she whispered, opening her eyes again to look at him.

 

Her mouth immediately went dry at the dark look in his eyes, like he had a dark carnal hunger that only she could satisfy. Slowly, like a cat on the prowl, he climbed up the bed and over her, hitching her leg over his hip. Once he was settled, he slid into to her both of them exhaling at the pure sweet friction. She gripped his forearms, as he drew himself in and out of her at a slow pace.

 

“Like this baby girl? Is this how you wanted me?”

 

“Yes,” she breathed, “you feel so good.”

 

He pulled himself all the way out next, using his tip to tease circles her clit. She moaned loudly as he continued to tease her- in and out, circle her clit and then back in again. It was agonizing and so so pleasurable at the same time.

 

“Please stop teasing me Juggie, I need more.”  

 

She didn’t care at the breathy needy tone her voice had taken on. She wanted this man to know the exact effect he had on her.

 

When he pushed into her again, she took the opportunity to wrap her arms and legs around him, holding him tight to her body.

 

“Please, fuck me harder Jughead, please, please, please…”

 

Luckily he didn’t take much more convincing and he started to pick up the pace, his hips snapping almost painfully into her making her cry out every single time.

 

“Is this how you like it baby girl? My cock moving in and out of you so hard and so fast that you can barely stand it?”

 

“Oh my god, yes, please don’t stop.”

 

She could feel her orgasm starting to build and she couldn’t be more excited. She loved the build-up, how it got so intense right before waves of ecstasy rolled over her body like a sweet relief. She clung to him tightly as he pushed her through her orgasm, succumbing to his own not long after.

 

He rolled off of her, both of them panting loudly as they tried to catch their breath. Lacing his fingers with her, he brought her hand up to his lips kissing the back of her hand before releasing it.

 

“I love making you fall apart,” he said, “it feels amazing when you cum while I’m inside you.”

 

She blushed, turning onto her side to face him. “It feels amazing for me too.”

 

They laid there in silence for a few minutes, as Betty traced her pointer finger up and down Jughead’s arm enjoying how blissed out she felt.

 

“Hey, so um,” she began, “do you have any plans this weekend?”

 

She was sure now was definitely not the time to ask the man she was having casual sex with to come with her to a friend’s house party but there was no backing out now.

 

“I might,” he said, “why, what’s up?”

 

“My friend from work is throwing a party on Saturday night… I was wondering if you wanted to come with me.”

 

His eyebrows furrowed. “Like a date?”

 

_Yes, like a date._ “No, just as friends.”

 

He shifted, so that he was sitting up with all of his weight resting on his elbow. “Do your friends know about us?”

 

“A few,” she replied honestly, “they want to meet the guy that is constantly making me smile all the time.”

 

“Oh well....I have plans Saturday night,” he told her.

 

“Oh okay,” she said, “next time maybe.”

 

He got up and started picking his clothes up off the floor.

 

“Wait- what are you doing?” she asked, sitting up. She tried not to panic- had she crossed a line?

 

He scratched the back of his neck. “Women usually don’t want me to stick around anymore when I’ve declined meeting their friends.”

 

“Oh… well, I don’t want you to go.” she admitted softly.

 

“You don’t?” he asked, surprised.

 

She shook her head as she got to her knees and crawled her way to the edge of the bed. She reached out, taking his hand and pulling him flush against her.

 

“I was thinking another round of mind blowing sex and then pizza.”

 

He laughed. “Pizza huh?”

 

“Mhm,” she said, trapping her bottom lip between her teeth.

 

“Well why didn’t you say so?” he asked before grabbing her hips, lifting her, and then spinning her around so she was laying on her tummy.

 

The last coherent thought she had before Jughead pulled her ass back against his already hard erection was whether or not he liked pineapple on his pizza.

 

Now that would be a deal breaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! 
> 
> Okay so- just because I know some of you are going to be wondering NO: Jughead has not and will not be sleeping with other women while he is "seeing" Betty. Same goes for Betty. In the next chapter, Jughead is going to go to the club like he normally would on a Saturday night but it won't be the same and he won't be able to get Betty off of his mind. 
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter and as always, I love to hear what you thought of this chapter! 
> 
> \--Peyton


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my love to those of you that have left kudos and comments <3

It was Saturday night and Jughead had done what he had always done- go to the club. It was more like second nature to him, getting ready and going to meet his friends so he didn’t notice something felt off until well after he had gotten there. 

 

It was still early in the evening. He was hanging out with his two best friends, Sweet Pea, and Fangs. The three of them practically brothers after growing up in the foster system together.

 

He felt his phone go off in his pocket, immediately knowing the sender before he even looked at it. 

 

Betty Cooper: Do you like my outfit? 

 

He smiled, looking at a picture of her standing in the full body mirror on her closet door. She was wearing faded skinny jeans, a black camisole, and black ballet flats. Her hair was wavier than she normally wore it and her makeup was also darker. 

 

Jughead Jones: You look beautiful baby girl. Have fun tonight. 

 

Betty Cooper: Thanks, you too :* 

 

He chuckled softly at her the emoji she used. 

 

He put his phone back in his pocket and ran his hand through his hair. He was sure the other night when he told Betty that he had plans and declined her invitation to meet her friends that things would be over between them. But, as usual, she surprised him. 

 

He knew what they had by definition was casual, but he couldn’t help the way his heart skipped a beat when she called him “Juggie” or how his heart swelled with happiness when he made her laugh. He had never wanted more with a woman, but he knew he’d have to admit at some point that he wanted to have more with her. 

 

***

 

About two hours later, Jughead sighed as he leaned against the bar watching Betty’s snap story with all of her friends. He was bored and as he watching her most recently added story, he thought he would call it early and go home for the night. 

 

“Oh my god, Jones! Do you have a crush?” Fangs teased. 

 

“W-what?” he sputtered, “A crush? Me? No way…” 

 

Sweet Pea raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re a terrible liar, you have been since we were kids.” 

 

Jughead rolled his eyes. “Alright, so what if I do?” 

 

Fangs clapped his hands with delight. “Let’s see her!” 

 

Jughead opened his phone and pulled up a picture he had taken of Betty the other night. 

 

Sweet Pea whistled. “Damn, you got yourself a real hottie there don’t ya Jug?” 

 

“I don’t ‘got’ anything,” he grumbled, “we’re just friends.” 

 

Both Sweet Pea and Fangs simultaneously rolled their eyes. 

 

“What?” Jughead asked, annoyed. 

 

“Why are always ‘just friends’ with women?” Fangs sighed. “Do you like this girl?” 

 

“Yes,” It was an easy answer. 

 

“Then what’s the problem?” 

 

That answer, however, was not. 

 

He considered Fangs question for a moment, indeed, what was the problem? Betty was smart, beautiful, kind, loved to cook for, sexy as hell, a goddess in bed… the list went on and on. And that was just based on what he already knew about her with the knowledge that he had a lot left to learn about the complex ethereal woman that was Betty Cooper. 

 

“I don’t know,” he groaned, “it’s always the same, isn’t it? I never want to commit to anything.” 

 

“I get that man,” Sweet Pea said, “but let’s be real here. You haven’t even looked at another woman all night. I think that says something.” 

 

And that’s when it clicked for him, why he had been feeling off the entire evening. He felt off because he wasn’t supposed to be here with his friends, he was supposed to be with Betty and he wasn’t. 

 

“Shit,” he breathed, his eyes going wide. 

 

“Call her!” Fangs demanded, “Find out where she is!” 

 

The three of them ran outside and Jughead practically dropped his phone as he tried to call her. 

 

“Come on Betts, pick up, pick up, pick up…” he whispered as he paced the sidewalk. 

 

On the fourth ring, she answered. “Hello?” 

 

“Betty, hey, it’s Jughead,” he said. 

 

“I know it’s you silly,” She giggled. “What’s up?” 

 

He scratched the back of his neck nervously as he tried not to look at Sweet Pea and Fangs who were standing by watching him. 

 

“I, uh, I was wondering if it was too late to swing by your friend’s party? I want to see you.” 

 

She laughed. “Couldn’t go twenty-four hours without seeing me, huh Jug?” 

 

He felt his cheeks heat. “No definitely not. So what do you say, can I stop by?”

 

“I’d love that, I’ll text you the address.” 

 

“Great, I’ll see you soon baby girl,” he said, smiling like a complete idiot. 

 

“See you soon, Jug,” 

 

He turned to face Sweet Pea and Fangs. 

 

“Well?” Fangs asked his hands out in question. 

 

“I have to go boys!” Jughead said, laughing. 

 

The three men celebrated, whooping and yelling before pulling each other in for a group hug. 

 

*** 

 

Jughead felt uneasy as he walked up the sidewalk that led to Betty’s friends home. It was a mansion and he couldn’t believe someone with a teacher’s salary could afford to live in such a ritzy neighborhood like this one.

 

He had texted Betty when he originally pulled up and she promised to meet him outside. A few steps from the door, it opened and she came outside immediately jumping into his arms. He caught her, spinning her around a few times before placing her back on her feet and kissing her. 

 

“Hey, beautiful,” he said pulling away, his voice just above a whisper. 

 

“Hey yourself,” she said, smiling up at him, “you ready to come inside?” 

 

He swallowed. “Yeah, sure,” 

 

“Don’t stress, Jug. My friends know what we have is strictly casual and they don’t care. They only care if I’m happy, which I am, so there is nothing to worry about.” She laced her fingers into his own, leading the way. 

 

There was that word again, he thought.  _ Casual. _ He wondered if she was just saying it for his own benefit or for her own. He decided that he would ask her later. 

 

Betty led him around the huge house, introducing him to all of her friends, while never letting go of his hand. 

 

After a whirlwind of names, she deposited him on an empty couch. “I’m going to go get us a drink, will you be okay here for a minute?” 

 

“Of course I will, but don’t take too long,” he said, winking at her. 

 

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head and dropping a chaste kiss on his lips before walking off to find them something to drink. While he was waiting for her, a raven-haired woman, one that he hadn’t been introduced to yet, sat down next to him on the couch. 

 

“You must be Betty’s new beau,” she said, extending her hand, “I’m Veronica.” 

 

He took her hand and shook it. “Jughead.” 

 

“So you decided to come to my party after all I see?” she said, raising an eyebrow at him. 

 

“Yeah, uh,” He cleared his throat. “My plans changed last minute and I wanted to see Betty.” 

 

“Uh-huh,” she said with a cluck of her tongue. 

 

Jughead wanted to roll his eyes at this woman who was clearly not only judging his relationship with Betty but she was also clearly judging him. Didn’t she understand that Betty was a grown woman who could make her own decisions? And how was it any of her business anyhow?

 

“If you have something to say to me,” he commented cooly, “just say it.” 

 

Veronica crossed her ankles, leaning forward as she smiled at him. 

 

“From one acquaintance to another, men have only stayed away from Betty out of respect for her wishes but now that they see you here, unattached, they know the playing field is open.” 

 

“What do you mean- ‘out of respect for her wishes'?” 

 

“That’s not for me to say but what I am going to say is that if you think of Betty as anything more than just a hookup, then I’d make things official with her before other suitors decide to woo and pursue her.” 

 

Just then, as if Veronica could foresee the future, he saw Betty across the room talking to some guy who was clearly trying to flirt with her. She was leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the room, while the guy had on hand on the wall so that he could almost cage her in. It was a classic move, one that he had used on women countless times before. 

 

“Will you excuse me?” he said, before getting up off the couch. 

 

Without waiting to hear Veronica’s response, he walked over to Betty and slid an arm around her waist, taking what he assumed was the drink she brought for him with his free hand. 

 

“Hey babe, is this a friend of yours?” he asked. 

 

Betty stared up at him for a moment with this crooked smile on her face that made her look so freaking cute, he couldn’t help but smile back. 

 

“Yes, this is Reggie. He teaches physical education and coaches football at the school I work at.” 

 

“Nice to meet you,” Jughead said.

 

_ So this is jealousy, _ he mused. 

 

When Reggie left them a few minutes later, Jughead still hadn’t taken his arm from around Betty’s waist. She looked up at him again giving him a bemused look. 

 

“What?” he asked, giving her a small smile. 

 

“ _Babe_ huh? That’s not very casual of you.” 

 

He felt his cheeks heat with embarrassment. “Yeah, well, maybe I don’t know how to do casual when it comes to you.”  

 

Betty gasped, her perfect pink lips dropping open slightly and he couldn’t help but pull her in for a kiss. It was deeper and more passionate than he intended, but after she moaned softly into his mouth from the contact of their lips, he couldn’t help it. When they pulled away for air, both flushed and a little breathless, she grabbed his hand and led him away from the party. 

 

“Where are we going?” he asked, amused. 

 

“I don’t think I gave you a tour when you got here,” she said, a playful lilt to her voice, “how rude of me.” 

 

They went up a flight of stairs and walked to the end of a long hallway where she opened a door and pulled him inside. After she closed the door behind them and flipped on the lights, he realized they were in a bathroom. 

 

Without saying a word, she unzipped her pants, gently taking his hand and pushing his fingers inside her panties. 

 

“Fuck,” he cursed when he found her dripping wet. 

 

This woman was a siren, singing her song of seduction to lure him in and consume him. She pulled his face down to hers as he began to move his fingers in slow circles against her clit. 

 

He applied a little more pressure, causing her to pull her mouth away from his and shutter. 

 

“I want all of you, Juggie, please,” she begged before pulling her underwear and skinny jeans down to her ankles. 

 

She made quick work of the clothes on his lower half too and before he knew it, her beautiful bare ass was pressed up against his erection as she leaned on to the sink counter with her forearms. He slid into her roughly, thoroughly enjoying the soft cry she made when he entered her. 

 

“You’re going to have to be quiet baby girl unless you want all of your coworkers downstairs to hear what a dirty girl you are.” 

 

He watched in the mirror as she squeezed her eyes shut as she bit her lower lip, trying to stifle another moan.  He thrusted in and out of her a few more times before he started to feel his own release build. 

 

“Look at me,” he demanded. 

 

Her eyes sprung open, their gaze meeting each other heatedly in the mirror. 

 

“You’re so sexy baby girl,” he crooned, “look at you, taking my punishing cock so well. Is this why you wanted me to come to this party? So everyone would know you’re mine?” 

 

“Y-yes,” she breathed, gripping the countertop so hard that her knuckles turned white. 

 

He felt her walls start to flutter, so he grabbed her hair in his fist, pulling gently and making her back arch so that he could hit just the right spot in order to make her world shatter to pieces. Their orgasms hit them at the exact same time and Betty threw both hands over her mouth as she cried out, grinding back against him to ride out their combined ecstasy.

 

After he pulled out, he grabbed a few tissues to help clean her up as she continued to rest on the countertop. 

 

“You good?” he asked not being able to hide his smug satisfied look. 

 

She pulled her pants back up, washed her hand and then turned around to face him. “So good,” 

 

He smiled at her, wrapping her in his arms before he placed a soft kiss on the side of her forehead.  She sighed contently before snuggling into him further solidifying for him that nothing he felt about her would ever be casual. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! 
> 
> So, I may have written this chapter instead of grading papers... I guess all of my students get to pass my class *shrugs* It's a win-win for all of us- don't you think? 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> \--Peyton


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my love to those of you who have left kudos and comments <3

For the first time since her husband died, Betty woke up in a set of strong arms. Her face was pressed into the crook of his neck and she breathed deeply upon waking feeling a wave of calm wash over her as Jughead’s scent filled her nose. 

 

She exhaled before opening her eyes and immediately smiling at his ridiculous bed head and soft serene facial features. 

 

Carefully untangling her limbs from his, she got up and stretched before heading to the bathroom. She blushed as she caught sight of herself in the mirror, hair mussed up, love bites all over her chest and her lips were still slightly swollen. 

 

_ Maybe I don’t know how to do casual when it comes to you.  _

 

His words echoing in her mind from the night before had completely swept her off her feet. It made her heart throb and her knees weak seeing Jughead get jealous and then confess something like that to her. And after she had dragged him to the bathroom and made him claim her, she realized that maybe she didn’t want things to stay casual between them either. 

 

After relieving herself and washing her hands, she headed back to her bed with a sigh. If she and Jughead were going to be exclusive that meant it was time for Betty to tell him about her past. It’s not that she was hiding it from him on purpose perse but one- she didn’t know how long Jughead was going to be in her life and two- people always looked at her differently once they knew her story. She loved the way Jughead looked at her like she was something to be desired. It made her feel cherished, sexy and confident and she knew it would break her heart if anything she told him changed that. 

 

He stirred when she got back into bed. “Morning babygirl,” 

 

She smiled wide. “Good morning, sleep well?” 

 

He nodded before rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands. “It’s been a while since I’ve woken up with someone.” 

 

She bit her lower lip, tucking away that piece of information. “You feel like getting some fresh air today? I was thinking we could go for a hike and then have a picnic.” 

 

“Sure, yeah, that sounds nice.” He said while sitting up. 

 

He looked at her, his eyes giving her this intense feeling like he was trying to peer into her soul. 

 

“What?” she asked self consciously. 

 

He grabbed her chin firmly, tilting it up before leaning in closer to her. “You are so beautiful babygirl,”  

 

She felt her heart skip a few beats as her breath hitched right before he sealed his lips over hers. 

 

***

 

After packing lunch and stopping by Jughead’s apartment quickly so he could change into fresh clothes, the two of them made their way to a nearby park that had a lake and easy hiking trails. As soon as they parked, Jughead exited the car and got the picnic basket out of the backseat and then waited for her a few steps away from the trunk of the car. She smiled sheepishly when he gave her his signature smirk and held out his hand for her to take. 

 

“Ready babygirl?” he asked softly. 

 

She nodded, wondering when the last time her face ached like this from smiling so much. 

 

Since they skipped breakfast, they opted to eat their picnic lunch first and then take a stroll around the lake. Betty hummed contently as she nibbled on some grapes she had packed and basked in the sunshine as they sat on an old blanket. 

 

“So,” she said, clearing her throat, “I wanted to ask you something.” 

 

Jughead wiped off his hands on his jeans before taking a sip from his water bottle. “Ok, shoot.” 

 

“Last night at Veronica’s party you said, ‘Maybe I don’t know how to do casual when it comes to you…” she hesitated, “did you mean that?” 

 

“Yeah,” he said, meeting her gaze, “I did.” 

 

“Oh,” she breathed out, her heart stuttering wildly in her chest. 

 

“I don’t know how to explain it, Betts, I’m not a commitment kind of guy, I never have been but there’s just something about you… you’re different than any woman I have ever met and I feel like I’d be the biggest fucking idiot on the planet if I let you slip through my fingers.” 

 

She blushed at his sentiment. “Can I ask why you’ve never tried to be in a committed relationship?” 

 

He shifted uncomfortably. “Uh, so when I was eight years old, my dad went to prison and my mom skipped town with my baby sister and I went into foster care. Some of the homes were really great and some weren’t. Anyways, I learned at an early age that the people you love and trust are bound to hurt you and that they always leave. So the reason why I don’t get in committed relationships is that people can’t hurt and leave you if you never give them the chance to.” 

 

Betty took a deep breath and exhaled shakily as she let Jughead’s confession sink in. Her heart ached for him as a little boy, abandoned with no one to love and no one to love him in return. Suddenly she felt her heart warm at the prospect that she could be this person for him someday and that he trusted her enough to give her the opportunity to try. 

But she knew deep down that if she was going to be that person for Jughead that she was going to have to be 100% honest with him about her past. 

 

“I have to tell you something,” she said, looking down at her hands in her lap. 

 

She felt her lower lip tremble as a wave of fear and anxiety washed over her. 

 

“Hey,” he said, gently grasping her chin and tipping it up so she looked him in the eye, “whatever it is, you can tell me.” 

 

Why was she so scared to share this part of herself with him? “I- I was married… my husband- ex-husband…” she paused, tripping over the terminology for no reason at all, “he died shortly after we returned from our honeymoon.” 

 

Jughead’s brows furrowed together. “How?” 

 

“Cancer. Hodgkin's Lymphoma.” 

 

He nodded moving his hand over hers before giving it a gentle squeeze. 

 

“The truth is,” she continued, “is that you’re the first man that I’ve been with since my husband died. I wasn’t really looking for anything and then Veronica forced me to go out that night to the club and I ran into you and-” 

 

“-and the rest is history,” he said, finishing for her. 

 

She smiled at him. “Yeah, something like that.” 

 

He smiled back at her, lacing his fingers through her own. “Listen, Betty, if you’re not ready to be in another serious relationship I completely understand. We can continue as we have been but just know that it’s exclusive on my end.” 

 

“No, no I’d like to be in a relationship with you. Or try at least, I haven’t been in one in a while so I’m not sure I’d be any good at it anymore.” 

 

He chuckled. “We can figure it out together.” 

 

She leaned in to kiss him. “I’d like that.” 

 

***

 

They had spent the rest of the afternoon in purse bliss finishing their picnic and taking a walk around the lake talking about everything and nothing at all. When they returned to Betty’s a few hours later, she left Jughead in the bedroom while she jumped in the shower. 

 

She stood naked in front of the mirror, similar to how she was this morning but now she couldn’t help the glow she felt. She felt giddy with happiness, her eyes bright and her heart open. Smiling to herself, she turned on the faucet, testing the water coming out of the shower head before stepping in and closing the glass door behind her. 

 

A few minutes later, she was rinsing the shampoo out of her hair when there was a knock at the door. 

 

“Hey babygirl,” Jughead said as he peeked his head in, “I’m getting lonely out here. Mind if I join you?” 

 

“Not at all,” she answered, a thrill quickly running down her spine. 

 

Suspecting that he had other plans that just washing, she quickly picked up her conditioner and squeezed some into her hand while she watched Jughead undress out of the corner of her eye. As she tipped her head back to rinse the conditioner out of her hair, she heard the glass shower door open and felt him step in behind her. 

 

She shivered as she felt his hand skimmed over her breasts and down her stomach. He kissed her shoulder a few times before humming contently into the side of her neck. 

 

“So I was putting the blanket away in the hallway closet and I found something of yours,” he said softly into her ear. 

 

“Oh yeah? What did you find?”

 

Suddenly she felt a vibrating sensation at her hip, making her jump slightly. 

 

“I think you already know what I found babygirl,” 

 

She felt herself turn scarlet, remembering that she stashed her vibrator in the hall closet after she had met him, deciding that she didn’t need it anymore since they were seeing each other regularly. 

 

Keeping one arm wrapped around her torso, the other snaked over her hips pressing the vibrator into her clit. She whimpered as she felt her knees go weak. 

 

“Do you want me to keep going with this babygirl?” he asked. 

 

“Y-yes,” She said nodding, biting her lip as he applied more pressure. 

 

He easily overwhelmed her senses as he breathed in her ear, his strong limbs wrapped around her and his erection pushed into her lower back. 

 

He chuckled. “Does my girlfriend like it when I use her vibrator on her?” 

 

She squeezed her eyes shut and threw her head back against his shoulder. “Oh god, yes she does.” 

 

“I couldn’t help myself,” he admitted hotly, “I found this and I couldn’t get all these dirty thoughts of you pleasuring yourself out of my head.” 

 

Betty moaned loudly, curling her toes into the tiles as she felt herself skyrocket towards her orgasm. 

 

“Let go babygirl, I’ve got you,” 

 

Gripping his arms tightly, she keened loudly as she arched her back, her orgasm hitting her in strong waves. When it was over, she heard him switch off her vibrator and place it behind him on the shower rack. 

 

With one arm still firmly wrapped around her waist he said, “I’m going to fuck you now babygirl, both hands on the wall in front of you.” 

 

Obediently she leaned forward, placing both of her hands on the shower wall in front of her. He placed both of his hands on either side of her hips as he teased her entrance with the tip of his cock. 

 

She trembled. “Jughead, please,” 

 

Without another word, she felt him line himself up with her entrance and then in one swift move he thrust into her, burying himself to the hilt. They both moaned loudly. He stayed still for a moment, his fingers tightening and the loosening again on her hips before he started to thrust in and out of her at a steady pace. 

 

“You-are-so-tight-and-perfect,” he stammered with each snap of his hips. 

 

She squeezed her eyes shut, his steady rhythm slowly spreading mind-numbing pleasure throughout her entire body. Another moment passed, their loud breaths and moans crescendoing over the shower tiles before Betty started to feel herself build again. Even though she and Jughead had been having sex for a few weeks now, getting to orgasm twice always surprised her. She had never been that way with other partners.

 

“Oh god,” she whimpered, “I’m going to cum again,” 

 

She felt his rhythm start to falter as his grip on her hips grew tighter, a clear sign that he too was not far off from release. 

 

“Cum with me babygirl,” he all but growled through clenched teeth. 

 

They came together loudly and as soon as it was over Betty felt herself wobble slightly as he pulled out of her. Jughead snaked his arms around her torso once more, pulling her back to his front placing a few soft kisses across her shoulder before planting one on the side of her forehead and sighing contently. 

 

“Can every Saturday be like this?” She asked once she could breathe normally again. 

 

He chuckled. “Who knew the girl I’d finally settle down with would be so insatiable,” 

 

She turned in his arms, raising an eyebrow at him. “You complaining?” 

 

He laughed again, running his nose along hers. “Of course not,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> Oy! I am SO SORRY it took me over a month to update. I had most of this chapter written but unfortunately, work has been absolutely insane and I didn't have a moment to sit down and finish it until this morning. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this update! Just an epilogue left for these two :)
> 
> Looking forward to reading your thoughts and comments :)
> 
> -Peyton


End file.
